Обсуждение участника:Xanvier Xanbie
中华人民共和国万岁! Дико извиняюсь и обещаю более не допускать подобных косяков. Просто до сего момента я не имел опыта работы на подобном движке... И у меня есть к вам несколько вопросов: 1) Почему стиль шаблонов у нас не соответствует стилю в англоязычной версии вики? 2) Почему в некоторых случаях получается, что ссылки оказываются не видны, как например Магнум кал.44 с оптическим прицелом? Статья существует, но ссылка на нее по непонятной причине некорректная. Можно ли в подобных случаях вставлять ссылки с браузера? Также позвольте извиниться за неточности в переводе. :1) Если ты имеешь в виду цветной фон, всякие там выделения цветом и т.п. — с ними просто не стали возиться при переводе шаблонов. В принципе, можно сделать. :2) Исправил, теперь ссылка работает. Там в названии статьи была ошибка — латинская М в слове «магнум» вместо русской. Не надо копировать ссылки из адресной строки, это сильно ухудшает читаемость кода. Xanvier Xanbie 04:02, 3 августа 2009 (UTC) Привет. Благодарю за доведение моих "переводов" до ума. Но. Насколько я знаю "HUAN" и "HUANG" - два разных имени... --Light of War 13:03, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) *Да. Huan - это Хуань, Huang - это Хуан. Ng - твердая "н", n - мягкая "нь". Выжившего капитана зовут Хуан - Huang. Xanvier Xanbie 13:43, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) ** А, вот оно что... Благодарю за разъяснение.--Light of War 16:53, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) И в воздух чепчики бросали С помощью какой проги ты выдрал диалоги? Dr. Morbid 14:16, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) *Ох, в русификаторах на английскую версию (например, этом) все уже лежит на блюдечке в виде горы русских MSG-файлов. Бери да копируй. Я, честно говоря, и в глаза не видел «родной» установленной игры от 1C, так что даже не знаю, есть ли там все в таком свободном доступе или нет. — Xanvier Xanbie 14:39, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) ** Оп, спасибо. То есть ты играл в первый Фолл только от Фаргуса? ** P.S. Бросаем чепчики в воздух, 1000-ная статья это вам не шутки) *** Нет, в первый Fallout я играл на английском языке, как и во второй, и это было уже сильно позже 2000 года. А вообще, может, нам радостную весть о тысячной статье на главную повесить? Достижение же, русскоязычных викий по игровой тематике и с четырехзначным числом статей — раз, два и обчелся. — Xanvier Xanbie 16:21, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) **** Я только за. Сейчас придумаем. Dr. Morbid 16:49, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) **** Суховато как-то получилось, но больше ничего в голову не лезет) ***** Да нормально. Единственное — я заменил «персонал» на «граждан Убежища». Все-таки и «незарегистрированным вкладчикам» тоже спасибо, а не одному персоналу — в лице администрации. Кстати, об администрации: надо было сначала Winterheart спросить, что ли, а потом что-то на заглавную вешать. Ну, не знаю. Не думаю, что он сильно будет против. — Xanvier Xanbie 18:15, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) Права админа Привет. Если ты глянешь наверх, то увидишь много дополнительных кнопок - так задумано. Теперь ты администратор раздела Fallout Wiki, напару с Dr. Morbid. Надеюсь, вы не передеретесь, и не скатите вику в треш, будьте осторожны и взвешены в своих поступках. --winterheart 16:01, февраля 8, 2010 (UTC) *Ого! Несколько дней не заходил в вики, а тут такой подарок поджидает. Постараюсь не подвести. — Xanvier Xanbie 19:12, февраля 10, 2010 (UTC) Пардон, не заметил! Уважаемый , Простите, не заметил, что у меня в стятье проблема с копирайтами, ниже привожу ссылку - источник изображений (А дальше в Firefox щелкал на фотке, загружал и сохранял.): http://3fallout.ru/2009/02/08/penny-arcade-comics-polnaya-versiya-na-russkom/ Насчёт мягко говоря, вялого содержания моей первой статьи прошу прощенья ввиду того, что раньше не создавал и не редактировал статьи такого масштаба: так, небольшой пост там, пост тут, оценочку моду, и всё. Надеюсь, моё не слишком удачное начало не испортит содержание статей Убежища. P.S. Видел свой пост в индексе Яндекса - аж жутко стал, как он был исковеркан... Пардон, не заметил! Уважаемый Xavier Xanbie, Простите, не заметил, что у меня в статье проблема с копирайтами, ниже привожу ссылку - источник изображений (А дальше в Firefox щелкал на фотке, загружал и сохранял.): http://3fallout.ru/2009/02/08/penny-arcade-comics-polnaya-versiya-na-russkom/ Насчёт мягко говоря, вялого содержания моей первой статьи прошу прощенья ввиду того, что раньше не создавал и не редактировал статьи такого масштаба: так, небольшой пост там, пост тут, оценочку моду, и всё. Надеюсь, моё не слишком удачное начало не испортит содержание статей Убежища. P.S. Видел свой пост в индексе Яндекса - аж жутко стало, как он был исковеркан... *Ну, не делайте так больше. То есть тексты и картинки копировать сюда можно, но только не в том случае, если они не обвешаны копирайтами, как новогодняя елка. Статья сейчас лежит по адресу Участник:Rared-wired/Penny Arcade. Может, потом появится новый перевод или кто-то договорится с Vault 13. — Xanvier Xanbie 18:13, мая 21, 2010 (UTC) Создание новых статей Я собираюсь написать и преписать довольно много статей с Vault`а, а также в скором времени создать портал fallout 2, угу. Может, вы мне поможете? --HM guy 15:53, июля 25, 2010 (UTC) **О, это кстати. Помогу, конечно. Портал-то можно хоть сейчас создать. — �������������� ������������ 07:29, июля 26, 2010 (UTC) ***Благодарю--HM guy 07:42, июля 26, 2010 (UTC) ****Ах, да, от ещё что. Для полноценного портала НУЖНЫ статьи о Fallout 2, а у нас их слишком мало. Похоже, надо этим заняться.--HM guy 06:47, июля 27, 2010 (UTC) ***** Тоже верно, хотя вообще статьи есть. Но десяток-другой не помешает, чтобы портал на старте выглядел достаточно солидно. Шаблон:Портал:Fallout 2/Содержание, пока мы его не потеряли. — �������������� ������������ 05:34, июля 28, 2010 (UTC) Xanvier дагагой /r/еквестирую снести это убожество --HM guy 14:00, августа 24, 2010 (UTC) :Снес. — �������������� ������������ 18:33, августа 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Благодарю--HM guy 07:34, августа 25, 2010 (UTC) О баннерах Здравствуйте. Появилась реальная возможность создать баннеры о русскоязычных Викиях. Если Вы работаете в Monaco, то можете видеть внизу каждой страницы пустые белые прямоугольники. Это и есть будущие баннеры. Однако, чтобы запустить создание их русских вариантов, необходима единая заявка от, как минимум, десяти Викий. Подробности можно посмотреть здесь. Чтобы не отставать от наших европейских коллег и для популяризации своих Викий, предлагаю объединиться и создать такую заявку. Если Вы согласны, напишите мне сюда. --Kuzura 14:32, сентября 16, 2010 (UTC) :Количество активных админов не имеет значения. Главное чтобы было согласие хотя бы одного админа. --Kuzura 06:47, сентября 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Ну тогда все прекрасно. — �������������� ������������ 06:49, сентября 17, 2010 (UTC) Наша заявка на баннеры принята и будет рассмотрена в ближайшее время. Однако тот, кто этим занимается, собирается уйти в небольшой отпуск, поэтому заранее извиняется за возможную задержку. --Kuzura 14:47, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) : Отлично. Баннеры-то самим рисовать придется? — �������������� ������������ 14:57, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Конечно, ведь это часть индивидуального стиля Вашей Викии. --Kuzura 18:56, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) Портал:Fallout: New Vegas Кстати, а как насчёт создать портал o Fallout New Vegas? Я не говорю о немедленном исполнении моей просьбы, портал можно и придержать до выхода игры или до появления нужного количества статей. И вообще, долго этот портал делать? Зарание спасибо. — Женя Архипов 07:35, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) : Это надо. Выход игры на носу, меньше чем через неделю, а на торрентах уже раздают ворованную пиратку для Xbox 360. — �������������� ������������ 13:24, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Ну так что поможете мне? А то я в этих делах не силён. Женя Архипов 17:16, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Да я уже начал. Наша главная задача сейчас — сделать примерно вот такую штуку, но по Нью-Вегасу (см. английский образец). Кстати, надо переучиваться с Нового Вегаса на Нью-Вегас, так пишет 1С, и, кстати, вполне осмысленно — мы же говорим "Нью-Йорк", а не "Новый Йорк". — �������������� ������������ 17:26, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Великолепно. Я ещё постараюсь в ближайшее время написать по больше статей о FNV.Женя Архипов 18:29, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the Community team at Wikia. I'm sorry to leave you a message in English and hope you can translate it. I just customized the look of your wiki in the New Skin that will be active for all users over the next few weeks. I tried to make it similar to your existing Monaco skin. Please feel free to play with it further using . If you have any questions, let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 15:16, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Wendy! Thanks for your contribution. It wouldn't be such a problem, though. The look of our wiki has been mostly derived from The Vault's look, so we'll be just using it (templates, css, etc.) as a source. — �������������� ������������ 16:54, октября 16, 2010 (UTC)